Star Tours
by JStormTrooper
Summary: Follow the adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO as they travel the galaxy with their brand new travel agency, Star Tours. Set in between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. I'm going to be safe and call it non-canon.
1. Episode 1

"Come on Luke, we've got to get going!" Han called while prepping the Millenium Falcon for takeoff.

Solo was cleaning the Falcon up after the sandstorm that had almost swept the smuggler away on his walk home.

It was a large home if it was to be called that, an empty hanger bay that was set up by the rebels before the destruction of the Death Star.

It was a year after Luke and Han participated in the battle over Yavin and today they were heading back to their outpost and relaxing.

It was a day where Leia, Han and Luke could relax and get their minds off of the rebellion, and the debt owed to Jabba and the occasional visit from the ghost of Obi-Wan and go on a vacation.

"Just fixing up R2, I'll be there in a minute!" Luke shouted back, still tinkering with the droid.

Han rolled his eyes and started for the cockpit.

"If he doesn't stop fooling around with those two, he's going to be paying some deadbeat smuggler to chase us down!" Leia chuckled, teasing Han.

"That'd be funny, if I were a deadbeat smuggler." Han smiled back.

Han, Leia and Chewbacca sat in the Falcon, waiting for Luke to join them.

Chewbacca growled and slammed him arm against the side of the cockpit.

"Hey, hey." warned Han. "I'll make a fur coat out of you if you start acting up too!"

Outside, Luke was still shining R2 and talking to C-3PO.

Luke looked up at the Falcon and couldn't help but smile as three pairs of eyes peered down at him.

Han placed his arm above his head and stretched his fingers.

Luke shook his head, threw the rag that he was washing R2 with and grabbed his satchel.

"Master Luke, what do you suppose R2 and I do while awaiting your return?" asked C-3PO, who had picked up the rag and was fondling it in his hands.

"I don't know, you two are creative, find something constructive to do." suggested Luke, who ran to the Falcon.

"Goodbye master Luke" C-3PO said, unsure if Luke could even hear the protocol droid's voice over the roaring engines of the Millenium Falcon.

R2 beeped as he watched his master climb aboard the ship.

When Luke entered the cockpit, he saluted the droids and got in his seat.

The engines of the Millenium Falcon casted a blue tint on the droids as the ship started lifting off of the ground.

C-3PO put his hand on R2's head and watched on as his friends were having adventures in the stars.

Their adventures across the stars didn't bother C-3PO in the slightest, in fact he hated adventure. It was the thought that his friends would leave him behind that bothered him.

R2 also felt saddened by the Falcon's departure. He wondered how long he would have to put up with C-3PO before he deactivated himself.

Even though C-3PO was sometimes annoying or needy, R2 knew that he was his best friend.

Yes, they had feeling. That is what kept them occupied when they were alone. They weren't like a mouse droid, or a gonk droid, they were much more.

"I know they'll be back." he told himself.

The ship was gone now, and R2 turned his head to look at C-3PO, who was still looking out to the area where the Millenium Falcon once was.

"Well then R2, off to work." C-3PO suggested, continuing his duty of cleaning up what they called a home.

R2 chirped a series of bleeps.

"Why know you know I hate space travel." C-3PO answered, understanding R2's every word.

"_Do you think that they will miss us_?" R2 beeped.

"Missing a droid?" inquired C-3PO. "R2-D2, have you gone mad. We're good for only one thing, serving."

"_We should really be out there with them_." chirped R2.

"You think that I don't know that!" C-3PO snapped back. "But our job is to stay here and clean our home."

"_What do you plan on us doing after the house is cleaned_?" the little astromech beeped.

"Would you like to play holochess?" asked C-3PO who was scanning the room for the vacuum.

"_Holochess, how is that sound productive_?" R2 peeped.

"Well I don't see you coming up with a better activity to waste time." C-3PO responded, walking towards the kitchen.

R2 rolled up to a small desk, extended his tiny arm from out of a white door on his body and grabbed a pen. He then bumped in to the table again and paper slid closer to his tiny body.

R2 chirped happily as he scribbled some notes down as he watched C-3PO clean the house.

"You can help whenever you want, you pathetic excuses for a trash bin." shouted as he tried to grab a mop.

"It's a wonder why Master Luke assigns me to these tasks. I don't even have movable elbows." C-3PO complained as he reached out for the mop, unable to extend his arm.

R2 continued jotting down notes and chirped a song to himself.

C-3PO sat on a chair, adjacent to were his blue and white friend was writing.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood up.

C-3PO walked over to R2-D2 and examined his drawing.

"Space Travelers inc." he read to himself. "Shoot for the stars."

R2 beeped happily, awaiting C-3PO's feedback.

"A travel agency?" C-3PO gasped. "R2-D2 how do you suppose to do this?"

"We could change the house in to a full hanger and buy ourselves some ships." Beeped R2.

"No, I will have none of this talk." C-3PO roared. "You are completely insane, now stop this."

C-3PO ripped the sheet of paper in too.

"I'm doing this for you." C-3PO said, pointing at him. "No more adventures."

C-3PO walked to his master's quarters and shut down for the night, standing upright over Luke's bed.

R2 had other plans then cleaning the house and playing holochest. He wanted to have adventures all of the time, with or without his friends.

R2 rolled over to another desk where Luke had left credits and a note.

"Dear C-3PO, use these credits wisely and for emergency use only." The note read.

To R2 this was an emergency. R2 took the credits and rolled off to the local Cantina.

"No droids allowed! We don't serve your kind here!" Wuher, the bartender barked as R2 rolled by, bumping in to him.

The bartender growled at the droid until he was presented with an ample amount of credits and then practically carried R2 to his table.

Cantinas were great for drinks, and even better for sabacc players. If R2 played his cards right, both figuratively and literally, he may have a shot at his traveling agency.


	2. Episode 2

R2 rolled from his table to a dark green Rodian.

R2 threw the credits on the table and beeped.

"A game of sabacc, eh?" the Rodian asked, counting the credits.

R2 chirped again.

"Fine, let the games begin!" the Rodian announced.

"_Good_." R2 responded.

The Rodian and the droid played for an hour, both of them unaware that the other was cheating. In the end R2 won the credits and was twice as rich as he was when he got in the Cantina.

"Good game little guy." the Rodian said, I'll be sure to drop by …Star Travelers."

R2 chirped gleefully and rolled on to a table of Weequays. They didn't look happy when they say the droid come upon them.

"Yeah." one of them shouted.

R2 beeped and sputtered.

"Fine we'll play." the Weequay laughed.

The Weequay laid his sabacc cards on the table and began playing. Once again R2 won and collected his winnings. However the Weequay was not as kind to losing as the Rodian was.

As R2 strolled away, the Weequay picked him up and held him by his head.

"Give me all of your credits." he demanded.

R2 squirted him with oil and started rolling away.

The Weequay's took blasters out of their holsters and started shooting at R2. A human waiter was struck by a blaster bolt and hit the floor.

Wuher took cover behind the bar and shivered.

"No blasters, no blasters!" he yelled. "Damn dirty droids!"

R2 rolled out of the bar and back home. He had made much more than he thought he would.

When he got back to the house, it had already been day break and C-3PO was up.

"R2-D2 where were you last night?" he demanded to know.

"_I went for a walk and forgot my way back_?" R2-D2 chirped.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" nagged C-3PO.

R2-D2 handed C-3PO his winnings.

"And where did you manage to get this amount of credits?" C-3PO continued.

"_From the Cantina, there are a lot of losers in there who don't know a droid from a toaster after one drink_." beeped R2.

"For now on you're going to shut down before I do, do you understand?" C-3PO yelled. "However, you did make a considerably large amount of money."

R2 rolled over to the trash bin and knocked it over, sending the ripped up travel agencies paper flying out.

C-3PO picked it up and held it before him.

C-3PO looked at R2-D2 and then back at the paper.

R2 cooed and rolled back a bit.

"Alright." C-3PO spoke, breaking the silence. "But only until Master Luke comes back."

R2 beeped in excitement and rolled around in circles.

"But how are you going to build all of the spacecraft that you need?" asked C-3PO.

The next day, several different types of alien life forms were working on two StarSpeeder 3000's.

"So you're not against hiring illegal immigrants, are you?" C-3PO sighed.

"_Nope, cheap, quick work_." chirped R2. "_Hey Irvin, go easy on those thrusters_."

Irvin, who was a human with a thin mustache and a sombrero, put down the thrusters and picked up a screwdriver.

It took a day for the StarSpeeders to be built, and when they were done, they looked fantastic.

"How in the world….this looks like a brand new StarSpeeder!" exclaimed C-3PO.

"_Of course it does_." beeped R2. "_Threepio, ninety-nine percent of the things you by are made in sweat shops_."

C-3PO handed the workers the money and kept on staring at the newly made StarSpeeders with disbelief.

There were rectangle looking ships, with 4 doors on both sides and a large viewport in the front. 40 seats were put in to the ship, which were the color orange. Outside, the ship was fully white, with a long blue stripe along the side.

"Wait, wait, wait." C-3PO sputtered. "You've painted on the wrong name."

"What?" grunted a Bith worker.

On the Starspeeder, the name Star Tours was placed on the side in blue letters, in front of a blue triangle with red lines neatly placed in the triangle. Underneath the name, the tagline, "Travel beyond the stars" was placed.

"Our name, it is Star Travelers, not Star Tours." C-3PO corrected.

"Look we're not re-painting these things without another hefty payment." the Bith replied.

"Fine, we'll keep the name change." C-3PO responded, with only a few credits left.

R2 had finished placing the Star Travelers sign up, and had to change it to Star Tours.

C-3PO and R2-D2 waited for a while, always near the phone, waiting anxiously for their first customer.

The phone rang and C-3PO almost jumped for it.

"Yes?" C-3PO answered.

"It this Mister Luke Skywalker?" the voice said.

"Uh….yes?" C-3PO murmured.

"We'd like you to consider purchasing our time share." the voice spoke.

C-3PO slammed the phone down.

"It's not in me to be rude, but enough is enough." C-3PO worried. "If we don't get the credits that we spent back, Master Luke is going to get very angry with us."

The phone rang again.

R2 was going to go for it until C-3PO stopped him.

"We don't want to look too needy, let it ring again."

After another ring, C-3PO picked up the phone.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hello there." a soothing voice answered back.

"Greetings miss, how may I be of service to you today." C-3PO asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could book an entire StarSpeeder for me and my family." the woman questioned.

"Where would you like to visit?" inquired C-3PO.

"We would like to visit Alderaan." she chuckled.

"Is this a prank call? It is not funny to make jokes about the destruction of planets." yelled C-3PO, who slammed the phone down.

C-3PO looked over at R2, who was pacing back and forth.

"R2, I just realized something." C-3PO perked up. "We've never asked a planet for their permission to visit."

R2 beeped furiously and rolled away.

"Don't use that kind of language again R2-D2!" C-3PO shouted.

R2-D2 boarded one of the StarSpeeders, which had a convenient place for him, much like an X-wing, were he could poke his head out of.

R2-D2 set coordinates for Endor and hit light speed.

In his mind Endor was a nice place that people would love to visit for its geography and wildlife, I mean who could resist a teddy bear with a spear?


End file.
